Flameheart
by Leiko Aya
Summary: Lisanna returns from Edolas and the whole guild is making a fuss of her. Since Lisanna came back, everyone in the guild forgot about a certain blonde-haired mage - Lucy. Lucy's feeling depressed that everyone has forgotten her, and decides to leave Fairy Tail. How will Natsu react when he finds out that Lucy entered a new guild, and changes completely? NaLu. Reviews returned.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Hi NaLu fans! In this Fanfiction, I've kind of twisted the story a bit (buy, hey, this is Fanfiction - and in Fanfiction you can do whatever the hell you want, right?). There will be a few, minor spoilers for the anime, but none for the manga. If you aren't past episode 80 of Fairy Tail, I wouldn't recommend reading this as it contains spoilers for those episodes.

This is a NaLu Fanfiction (obviously). Before you say anything, I know Lucy leaving the guild because Lisanna came back is used A LOT, but I just had this AWESOME idea to go with it. So, here it is! Please review!

Also, I apologize if anyone seems a little OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner Hiro Mashima-sensei. However, I do own the Flameheart guild.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I sighed and stared at the rest of the guild fussing over Lisanna. It was a month after we came back from Edolas, and people were still fussing over Lisanna.

Over the period of the last few months, I have been – forgotten by the whole guild, evicted from my apartment, and kicked out of team Natsu.

Well, I haven't really been "kicked" out of it. Erza, Gray and Natsu have just started doing jobs with Lisanna instead of me.

I glance at Mirajane. She was chatting lively with Master. I sigh and close my eyes. 'Maybe… it would be best if I left Fairy Tail.' I open my eyes and looked at Natsu. He seemed so happy – as did the rest of the guild.

'Everyone has forgotten about me,' I thought, 'if I continue staying here, I'll just get more… depressed.'

I look at the ground. I can feel warm tears welling up in my eyes. 'No,' I thought shaking my head, 'I refuse to cry here!'

Cana and Wendy walk past me talking about a job that they are going to go on. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna come up to the counter and hand Mirajane a job request. Mirajane nods her head, "Be safe," she says.

Natsu grins, "We will!" They wave at Mirajane and exit the guild. I watch them go; sadness welling up in my throat. Somebody taps my shoulder, and for the first time in weeks, Master addressed me.

"You aren't going with them?" He asks.

I shake my head. Depression is taking over me – all I feel is sadness and a sense of worthlessness. I look at Master; emotionless. "I'm leaving Fairy Tail," I whisper to him.

His eyes shot open. "Why… is that?" he asks; worry filling his old eyes.

I look away from him and stare at the cheerful faces of the guild. "I have something I must do," I lie. Master looks at me sceptically.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" he questions and I shake my head.

"When are you… planning to go?"

"This afternoon"

Shock fills his eyes as he looks at me. He places a hand on my head. "I see… You have been like a child of mine, Lucy, and you always will be," he says, "You may visit Fairy Tail whenever you wish, and if you ever want to re-join the guild, we will welcome you with open arms."

I smiled tiredly, "Thank you." I whisper. Master removes my Fairy Tail insignia from my hand. I stood from the bar stool that I was sitting on. I give a small nod towards Master, and walked out of Fairy Tail for the last time.

* * *

I walk around Magnolia aimlessly. Couples walk around everywhere, and I can't help but picture Natsu and Lisanna as one. I feel a stab in my heart every time I think of that. I sigh, 'What should I do with myself?' I think.

"Hey, are you alright?" a female who looks my age asks me. I glance at her emotionlessly. She has short, rusty brown hair and mantis green eyes. Her eyelashes are long, and she has three, small, black dots under her left eye. Her clothing looks like a sailor-girl outfit – only she didn't wear the hat.

"I'm fin-"

"You're not fine. I can see it in your eyes," She interrupts me, "what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilla." I reply; a little shocked as she grabs my hands.

"Eh?! You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you? Why are you wondering around like this?" she asks.

Fairy Tail. Those words repeat in my mind.

"I was in Fairy Tail. I left today." I say as a wave of sadness washes over me.

She looks into my eyes, and her face falls. "That's… sad." She whispers.

I raise an eyebrow. She notices it, and explains, "I have a rare sort-of magic. I can look into your eyes and read your past."

I smile sadly, "I see."

A small smile makes its way onto her face. "Come join my guild – Flameheart." She says.

"Eh?" I say surprised.

"Please – I want to help you. Everyone in Flameheart will accept you – I just know it!" she smiles hopefully.

'It's not like I have anything better to do with my life…' I think.

I smile, this time with emotion, "I would love to join Flameheart."

"Yay!' she cheers, "I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Rita Otllorst; it is a pleasure to meet you, Lulu-chi!"

"Lulu-chi?" I repeat – giggling.

She nods her head, "That's your new nickname!"

I smile, "Then, I shall call you Riri-chi." Her face beams.

"Awesome!" she beams, "Come! Let's go get your stuff! We have to catch a train to Herraloa."

I nod my head while smiling. Herraloa is where the Flameheart guild is located. I lead her to the hotel I'm staying at and we gather my stuff. I only have my clothes, shoes and the novel that I am writing. The Landlady kept everything else as payment.

"Let's go catch that train!" She chirps and I smile, Riri-chi has really improved my mood.

"Let's go!" I say.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I came back into the guild joking around with Lisanna – it feels nice to have her back. Gray stretches, "Ah! It feels nice to be home after two days!"

Erza smiles, "I agree. There's no better feeling."

Lisanna giggles at them and we all walk up to Mirajane. "We're home!" Lisanna says.

"Welcome home!" Mirajane smiles, "You might want to go take a seat, Master has an announcement."

"Hah? The old man does?" I raise my eyebrow. Lisanna drags me to a table, and we all sit down.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" the old man calls. Everyone in the guild stops what they are doing, and turns to the old man.

"Thank you," he says.

'The old man seems kinda off today,' I think, 'also, where's Luce?' I look around for her but I cannot find her. I haven't seen her in… weeks.

"I have deep regrets to inform you that one of our members left Fairy Tail two days ago." He states loudly.

The guild looks at each other – wondering who left.

"That guild member is…" the old man falters for a bit, "is Lucy Heartfilla."

My eyes shoot open, "WHAT!?" I shout at the old man. I stood up and slam my hands on the table – breaking it in half. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Levy, and everyone else stared at the old man in shock.

'Why, Luce?!' I thought, I could feel my eyes watering. Lisanna grabs my hand and tries to comfort me; but it didn't work, nothing could. I have lost a best friend.


	2. Long Awaited Meetings

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! My goal is to try and update twice a week. This chapter jumps forward 2 years (meaning Lucy, Natsu and co. are 20 years old). I apologize for making Lucy and Lisanna OOC-ish. I have nothing against Lisanna, and I apologize for making her come off… rude? (I'm unsure of the word I should use.)

For Flameheart's insignia, it's little bit hard to describe (for me), so I drew a picture of it and posted it on . There's a link to the picture on my bio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

**2 years after Lucy left Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu's POV:**

"Hey, Natsu, let's go shopping," Lisanna nudges me. I smile at her.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Lisanna grabs my arm and pulls me out of the guild. I hear Erza whispering to Gray about how Lisanna and I "should be a couple already". I mentally sigh at them. Nothing has ever been the same since Lucy left. The guild's mood seems a lot less cheery without her around.

'I wonder when she is going to come back,' I think while walking along the streets of Magnolia.

"Hey, Natsu, what do you think of that dress?" Lisanna asks me when she points to a wedding dress. I raised my eyebrow. We were standing in front of a wedding dress shop. The one she pointed to was a sparkly, white, strapless wedding gown.

"It's… pretty?" I say.

"Hm?" Lisanna looks absorbed in that dress. Why? I have no idea.

"Ah, how pretty," a rusty-haired girl says behind me, "Lulu-chi would like that."

She notices us and comes up to us. "You are from Fairy Tail, right?" she asks. Lisanna and I nod our heads. For some reason, Lisanna seems angry that she interpreted our shopping.

"Would you show me where your guild is? I have business with your master," she says smiling. Lisanna's grip on my arm tightens a bit, but she nods her head.

"Sure, follow us," Lisanna leads the way back to the guild, and opens the door for the rusty-haired girl.

"Here it is," she says annoyed.

"Thank you," the girl replies. She looks around the guild and spots the old man. She walks up to the counter where the old man was sitting and addresses him.

"Master Makarov?" she questions.

"Hmm?" the old man looks up at her and smiles, "yes, what can I help with?"

"I'm looking for a record former guilds' member's job requests," she states. I raise an eyebrow. Suddenly becoming interested in the matter, I sit on one of the bar stools, listening to their conversation.

"I can't just give you that information freely, little lady. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Rita Otllorst, a Flameheart guild member," she states.

'What's a Flameheart member doing here? They're Fairy Tail's biggest rival!' I think. I hear Lisanna talking to Mirajane behind me, she seems pissed off.

"That's… well, unexpected. Why's a Flameheart mage here?" The old man frowns.

"I'm trying to get some background information on one of our guild members; she used to be a member of Fairy Tail until two years ago,"

'Two years ago.' I think, my mind drifted to Lucy and a wave of sadness overcame me.

"What's her name?" The old man asks. He motions to Mirajane telling her to get the files.

"Lucy Heartfilla," she replies. My body freezes, as does everyone else's in the guild.

"You know where Lu-chan is?!" Levy exclaimed, rushing up to the rusty-haired girl. Levy looks up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's in Flameheart, thankfully," Rita replies almost hostilely towards Levy.

"Here it is," the old man says when giving the girl Lucy's fill.

"Thank you,"

The guild's doors burst open and a figure walks in slowly. Looking at her face, I recognize it instantly, my eyes widen and I jump out of my seat.

"LUCE!"

I dash towards her at full speed and wrap my arms around her, pulling her in close. "Luce," I sob, "Why'd you leave?" Erza, Levy, Mirajane and Gray gather around us.

A few seconds passed and I hear a harsh voice order me, "Get off me, Natsu Dragoneel."

* * *

My eyes widen and I slowly move away from her, "L-Luce?" I tremble. She… she wasn't like this when she left. I look her in the eye. The once-cheerful look in her eyes is replaced with anger and… vengeance.

Her blonde hair is let down and she wears a black headband. Her top is a black tube top, her black pants come down to her knees and her flat black boots come up to her knees. Her red frock coat was unbuttoned and flowed in the gentle wind. She has two belts around her waist, one holding a whip, the other holding her keys. Flameheart's insignia was stamped on her lower-right stomach.

"Lucy?" Erza says worriedly.

"Lulu-chi~!" Rita calls and glomps Lucy in a hug.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asks, hugging her back. Emotion came into her eyes when she interacted with Rita, but not us?

"Nothing~" she replies, "I got your file, too. We can give it back to Marvin now."

Lucy nods her head and turns towards us, "Until next time," she says. She turns on her heels and walks out of the guilds door, Rita in toe. The whole guild looks at her crestfallen.

"LUCE!" I yell and run outside the guild. I run up behind her and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask; tears of pain were streaming down my eyes. The old man and Erza followed me out.

"I grew up," she states dourly.

"Would you get off of my Lulu-chi?" Rita says biliously. She grabs my arms and flings them away from Lucy's waist. She grabs Lucy's arm protectively and growls at us.

"Luce…" Happy mutters. Lucy looks down at Happy, a sudden wave of emotion came into her eyes, but it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Good bye," she states and walks off with Rita.

"Luce… what in the world happened to you…?" I whisper.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

'They're all annoying,' I think, 'now after two years, they finally pay attention to me?! It was all Lisanna this, Lisanna that. Now it's Lucy that, Lucy this.'

"You seem annoyed at them, Lulu-chi," Riri-chi says.

I nod my head, "Very annoyed."

"I can see why," she smiles a little, "they forgot you for two-whole years, now they are acting like you're their family."

"Honestly, what a stupid guild," I say. I can't believe that I used to _like_ that guild. Riri-chi and I walk into the hotel our guild was staying at for the time being.

"Welcome home, Lulu, Riri!" our young master calls.

"We're home, Marvin-sama!" we say in unison. Marvin-sama is our guild master. He's quite young to be a guild master; he's only 30 years old! He comes up to me and pats my head.

"Everything went alright?" he asks.

I nod my head and I smile at him. Riri-chi hands over my files that she got from Fairy Tail to Marvin-sama.

He flicks through it and looks up at me, "Don't you worry about a thing, Lulu, and we'll catch that bastard!" The rest of my guild members nod their heads in agreement.

I smile again and nod my head. "Yeah, we'll catch him."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! What do you think of new Lucy? What do you think happened to make her that way? Who do you think that 'bastard' was? Also, why did Lucy show a little bit of emotion when she saw Happy? Hehe~! Only time will tell. :3 The next update should be Saturday-Monday. One more thing, please review and tell me what you liked, or disliked! If you found a grammar or spelling error, please let me know. All reviews really mean a lot to me! :D

_Next chapter title; Discovery_

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	3. Discovery

**A/N: **Hey guys! New update! Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed! I'm really REALLY greatful! The next update will be on Friday~! Just in-case I've confused anyone with the OC characters, I'll put a list of all the ones that have been introduced so far at the end of all the chapters. :)

**Note: **The _italics_ in this chapter signifies Lucy's flash-back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"Marvin-sama," I ask, "Is this it?" I hold up a piece of old paper.

"Ah, good girl, Lulu-chi!" Marvin-sama compliments me. He walks over to the old, creaky wooden floor towards me. He stands next to me and slips the paper out of my hands.

"It's a map of old runes," Marvin-sama explains, "I'm pretty sure that's where that bastard has gone."

I smile sweetly. Ever since **he **left, my guild has been more supportive, and closer than ever. We were all very close before, but after the diamond embryo egg was found and **he **left, we have all bonded together even more.

"Hey, Marvin-dude, come check this out!" Brock, another member of Flameheart, called.

"Comin'," Marvin-sama replies and walks over to a book shelf that Brock had climbed on. Dust from the room had settled in Brock's dark brown hair.

I look back at the bookshelf I was sorting through. We are in an old, abandoned library. 'I really hope there is something here,' I think and close my eyes. My mind wanders off to when **he** was still in Flameheart.

* * *

"_Lulu!" a dark green-haired boy calls. I flip my head around and see Jason running down the grassy hill to me. _

"_Jason?" I say surprised, "What are you doing here?" _

_He reaches me in no-time and plops to the ground beside me. I lean back on the large oak tree behind me and sigh. _

"_Shouldn't you be on a job right now?" I ask._

"_Nah, Estelle said she'd cover it," he replies smirking. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, "Hey, Lulu, do you… have someone you… love?" he asks. My mind flashes back to Natsu, but I shook him out of my head._

"_I used to," I say with a small sprinkle of pain in my voice. Jason looks back at me and takes my hand._

"_Then, would it be alright if I wanted you to fall in-love with me?" he asks seriously._

_My eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-?" I start but Jason stops me by placing a kiss on my lips._

"_That guy… that you used to love, is he… from Fairy Tail?" Jason asks._

_I nod my head slowly; still stunned by the kiss._

"_His name?"_

"_Natsu… Dragoneel," I reply. My heart plummets when I say his name. Jason notices this and a flash of anger crosses his eyes._

"_Lucy," he states seriously, "I will make you fall in-love with me and make you forget about… __**him**__."_

_I slowly nod my head; my brain is having a hard-time processing what is happening, "Why though?"_

"_Because I love you"_

* * *

"Lulu-chi!"Riri-chi calls waving her hand in-front of me.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! I spaced out," I reply smiling awkwardly.

Riri-chi shakes her head, "Its fine. Were you… remembering Jason?" she asks slowly.

A sad smile came to my lips, "Yeah, but we'll in no-doubt find him soon."

"Hey, Lulu!" Brock calls me. I spin around and come face-to-face with a pig mask. Brock's curly hair boarded the mask's edges and made him look really… stupid.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Riri-chi and I burst out laughing.

"You're an idiot!" Riri-chi manages to get out through her laughs. Brock takes the mask off and grins at us.

"Come on," Marvin-sama calls, "I need to address the whole guild."

"Coming!" Riri-chi and Brock shout at the same time. Riri-chi grabs my arm and pulls me along to Marvin-sama. Brock follows behind us and we exit the old library.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, short chapter, I know. Sorry about that. Though at least I'm updating soon! :)

Please review and tell me what you think! What do you think happened to Jason, too? Do you think Natsu might get seriously jealous when he hears that Lucy had (or has :3) a lover? :D

Next chapter title: _I'd Rather Not_

**A list of the OC Character's that has appeared so far:**

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

...

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	4. I'd Rather Not

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another chapter! I've decided that I'll add a new chapter to _Flameheart_ every Monday and Friday (AEST). I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, BigPuppy, for always editing my work, even when I give her something to edit daily… Please check out her stories! So far she has one for Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Fairy Tail!

Another HUGE thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I am really happy that you like it, and take your time to review. It makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Marvin yells. He stands on top of a table and throws a cup at a couple who were kissing. "Lucas! Mary! Stop, please! Think about the rest of us!" Marvin teases them. The couple blushes and turns to Marvin.

"You're all probably not going to like this, especially Riri and Lulu, but, we have to work with Fairy Tail to catch that bastard," Marvin states, the whole guild tenses.

Lucy frowns and Rita slams her hands onto the table. "Why do we have to work with them," she exclaims loudly, "You know what those idiots did to Lucy!"

Lucy places her hand on Rita's shoulder. "It's alright, Riri-chi. I can work with them if we're going to find Jason," Lucy smiles.

Rita nods her head and sits down.

"Remind me why we're working with Fairy Tail?" Brock calls out.

"It seems as though the bastard has targeted their guild, and we'd have a higher chance of meeting him if we cooperate," Marvin answers and the guilds' tenseness goes down a little.

"I see…" Brock says in thought.

"Only three of you will have to work with Fairy Tail, the rest of you will be working with our guild," Marvin continues, "The three who will be working with Fairy Tail are Riri, Brock and Lulu."

Lucy's face fell, 'I'll probably be stuck with Natsu and Lisanna… If they do all their lovey-dovey stuff in front of me I'm going to puke,' Lucy thinks.

Riri growled a little, "I DUN WANT TO!" she yells and starts to pout.

Marvin chuckles a bit, "Don't worry so much, you'll be in the same group as Lulu and Brock."

"Humph!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV: **

"Really?! We get to work with Lu-chan's new guild?!" Levy shouts happily.

The old man nods his head, "Yes, we do. Although I cannot yet tell you the specific reason why we're working with them, I can tell you that we are looking for a person who wants to end a member of our family."

"What?! Who'd want to do that! That's not a man!" Elfman exclaims.

"Sit down!" Evergreen yells and slaps him on the head, shutting him up.

"Which member is this?" Erza asks.

"I cannot tell you. It would cause an uproar," the old man states.

"I see," Erza says disappointed.

Lisanna tugs on my arm. I glance down at her and smile a little.

"Um," she says to me, "Do you know if we have to work in groups?"

"I hope so," I say, "I really want to talk to Luce…" My voice trails off as I think of what she has become. That sweet girl look I had of her has been completely shattered.

'What does she mean by "I grew up"?' I think, trying to figure out what she meant by it. She's always been mature, so, why did she say that? I frown and shake my head, forcing myself to stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

Lisanna's grip on me tightened. She turns to the old man and asks, "When is this all going to happen and who's working with who?"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger (well, I tried…)! Thank you all for reading! The chapters are short, I am aware of that, but hopefully because I update twice a week it makes up for it. :)

**OC characters that have been introduced so far:**

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	5. A Team Once Again

**A/N: **I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! It took me three days to update since I said I would. DX Honestly! I tried writing on Thursday AND Friday, but I kept getting distracted. I completely forgot about doing it on Saturday and Sunday because my brain is absolutely cactus! *sigh* I really need to worry about myself more…

Anyways… Thank you to my beta reader, BigPuppy, and the wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed this Flameheart, especially when it has a stupid author… Just to let you guys know, I have nothing against Lisanna. I'm just portraying her like this because... well, it's a part of the Fanfiction... ._.

SORRY LISANNA LOVERS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_Lisanna tugs on my arm. I glance down at her and smile a little._

_"Um," she says to me, "Do you know if we have to work in groups?"_

_"I hope so," I say, "I really want to talk to Luce…" My voice trails off as I think of what she has become. That sweet girl look I had of her has been completely shattered._

_'What does she mean by "I grew up"?' I think, trying to figure out what she meant by it. She's always been mature, so, why did she say that? I frown and shake my head, forcing myself to stop the tears welling up in my eyes._

_Lisanna's grip on me tightens. She turns to the old man and asks, "When is this all going to happen and who's working with who?"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Why did I know this was going to happen?

"Umm... Luce?" Natsu mumbled.

I sigh and lean back on the chair I am sitting on. "What, Dragneel?" I reply coldly.

"You don't have to be so mean, Lucy-san," Lisanna says a little bit hostilely. I huff in response. Since when did she become so hostile?

"Luce… what happened to you?" Natsu asks slowly. I slowly turn my head to look at him.

"I already told you – I grew up," I state, wanting to end the conversation. I turn back to look forward again. Riri-chi is standing up beside me, and Brock is standing beside her. I glance at the two; Riri-chi seems annoyed whilst Brock seems uncomfortable. I sigh a little, I don't blame him. I am kind of making the situation we are in awkward.

"How did you grow up?" Erza jumps in.

I huff again, why are they pestering me with questions?

"I realised the truth in life," I say.

When is that damn train gonna get here?

"The truth?" Erza repeats.

"Would you stop pestering Lulu-chi?" Riri-chi huffs, "You're being annoying."

"S-sorry…" Natsu apologizes quietly. Erza nods her head a little.

"So… Lucy," Gray begins, "How's… life?"

"It's been better," I reply. Memories of Jason flash in my mind. A wave of sadness comes over me.

"Oh…"

Brock clears his throat a little. "Um… I don't believe we have been introduced properly," Brock says slowly.

"Oh, that's right!" Lisanna gasps, "My name is Lisanna Strauss. I'm Natsu girlfriend!" She chirps, glaring at me a little.

A pang came into my heart when Lisanna said that. It seems that the little feeling of love I had towards Natsu is still there…

'It'll be gone soon,' I tell myself, 'You going to have Jason back. You don't need that backstabber.'

"We're not dating!" Natsu yells defensively. He looks at me a little, like he's trying to tell me something. "I'm Natsu Dragneel…" he mumbles.

A wash of joy came over me, but I refused to let it show on my face. Brock, however, noticed it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza introduces herself.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray states.

"I'm Brock Hills. I hope we all will work well together!" Brock smiles.

Gray smiles a bit and then sighs. "When is this train gonna get here?"

As soon as Gray says that, the train rolls into the station. I stand up and grab my black messenger bag. I sling it over my shoulder and board the train. Riri-chi and Brock follow closely behind me. The Fairy Tail members follow slowly behind.

* * *

"You still have motion sickness?" I raise my eyebrow at Natsu. Riri-chi and Brock can't sit in one place for an extended period of time, so they are currently walking all around the train. Erza and Lisanna are also wandering around the train, for reasons unbeknownst to me. Gray? He's asleep on the seat in front of me.

"Y-yeah," he replies weakly. I sigh in response and pull out a novel from my bag. I open at the page I am up to and start reading. After a while, I feel a head resting on my shoulder. I flick my head around and see a weak Natsu sleeping.

I place my book on my lap and try to push him off me. I stopped when Natsu started growling and holding my arm tightly. I sigh and leave him there. A little bit of heat rises to my cheeks.

'He looks like a baby when he's sleeping…' I think and go back to reading my novel. A small smile appears on my face for a moment; however it quickly disappeared so no-one would see it. Against my wishes, though, Lisanna, walked in at the wrong moment and saw it.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! NaLu sweetness! XD What do you think will happen with Lisanna? ;3

Next chapter will be up on Friday~!

Thanks for reading and please _**review!**_

**OC characters that have been introduced so far:**

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

...

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	6. Searching

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you all for following this story! I'm gonna let you in on this now, but it's highly likely that this story will exceed 25 chapters… Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. XD

BIG THANKS TO: My beta, BigPuppy, and all the wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed! :)

I apologize that I haven't replied to all the reviews, I'll start doing it as soon as the afternoon hits! :)

I apologize for making Lisanna OOC in this story, but for the sake of the plot, you'll see why in later chapters…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner, Hiro Mashima-sensei.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_"You still have motion sickness?" I raise my eyebrow at Natsu. Riri-chi and Brock can't sit in one place for an extended period of time, so they are currently walking all around the train. Erza and Lisanna are also wandering around the train, for reasons unbeknownst to me. Gray? He's asleep on the seat in front of me._

_"Y-yeah," he replies weakly. I sigh in response and pull out a novel from my bag. I open at the page I am up to and start reading. After a while, I feel a head resting on my shoulder. I flick my head around and see a weak Natsu sleeping._

_I place my book on my lap and try to push him off me. I stopped when Natsu started growling and holding my arm tightly. I sigh and leave him there. A little bit of heat rises to my cheeks._

_'He looks like a baby when he's sleeping…' I think and go back to reading my novel. A small smile appears on my face for a moment; however it quickly disappeared so no-one would see it. Against my wishes, though, Lisanna walked in at the wrong moment and saw it._

* * *

**Lisanna's POV:**

I swallow hardly while I stare at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu's head is rested on Lucy's shoulder, and, you know what that bitch is doing? She's blushing!

I grab the nearest objects and clench it as hard as I can which is making my hand turn white. My face turns into a sour scowl and I stomp up to her. She glances up at me and smirks a little.

THAT BITCH!

"Great timing, Lisanna," she says amused, "Would you take Natsu off me? I need to visit the ladies room. This guy is seriously heavy."

"Sure," I say coldly. At this moment in time, I hate Lucy. Actually, no, I don't just hate her at this moment in time – I hate her all the time! First off she steals my man, then the whole guild. She leaves for two years, and makes everyone think about her. Then she just shows up one day like she's queen bitch!

She lifts Natsu off her shoulder and he growls a little. She gets up, and I sit down. I pull Natsu back on my shoulder and play with his hair. She huffs a little, and walks away.

'That bitch,' I think, 'I'm gonna get her back one day…' A dark look grows in my eyes and I smile sadistically, 'I think I've got a plan already.'

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I close my book and walk away from Natsu and Lisanna; I glance over my shoulder to see Lisanna smiling darkly. I smirk a little, I turn my head away.

'This will easily be an interesting mission,' I think and enter the ladies bathroom.

**Time skip to Inn.**

"Yes, we'd like three rooms for… a week," I say to the receptionist.

She nods her head and replies, "Your rooms are numbers 34, 35 and 36. Here are your keys, and I hope you enjoy the Sunlight Palms Inn!"

She passes me the keys and I walk over to where the "group" was. I hand the key for room 34 to Gray, and 35 to Erza.

"So… Who's sleeping with who?" Natsu asks.

"Brock, Lulu-chi and I will share a room," Rita says.

"Then, Lisanna and I will share a room. Natsu, Gray, you two will share the other," Erza states.

I nod my head a little, and motion for Riri-chi and Brock to follow me. I turn away and walk up the spiral stair case that was right behind me. The whole "group" follows behind me.

Brock, Riri-chi and I quickly dump our bags in our room and walk out.

"You guys aren't checking out your rooms?" Gray asks.

"Nah, rooms are rooms wherever you go," Brock replies.

"Oh…"

From Gray and Natsu's rooms, I hear Natsu laughing. "Look at this Happy! This old lady has fish lips!" He exclaims laughing.

I could practically hear Happy's train of thought shift from 'check out room' to 'fish'. Riri-chi raises her eyebrow and Brock smiles nervously.

"Oi! Flame brain! Cut it out!" Gray yells.

"What was that, Ice Princess?!" Natsu yells back, which, of course, starts a fight between the two.

I sigh and turn away from them. Natsu drops the fight and gazes at me.

I hear Erza and Lisanna rattle their door and they both emerge from their room.

"Everyone's out here, huh?" Erza says.

"Obviously," Riri-chi states whilst Brock sweat drops.

"Marvin-sama told us to start looking in the library in this area," I explain.

"Okay?" Erza replies. Lisanna stares at me before she swiftly dashes over to Natsu's side and hugs his arm.

"Shall we go then?" Lisanna says sweetly to Natsu.

"S-sure," Natsu says as he glances at me. He catches my eyes, "Follow me," I state and drop the eye contact.

* * *

**Time skip to outside the Library**

"Far out this place is old!" Gray exclaims as he examines the dusty doors.

"They haven't been used for a while…" Brock mutters. I nod my head in agreement.

Riri-chi walks up to the door and kicks it open.

"Careful!" Brock shouts at her.

"Meh," came Riri-chi's reply as she walks into the building.

I hear Brock sigh and he follows her in, I gesture for the rest of the "group" to follow in.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D

**OC characters that have been introduced so far:**

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

...

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	7. The Old Library

**A/N: **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in about three weeks! I should have added 9 chapters during that time... Baka Fai! DX

If you read the recent one-shot I posted, you'll notice that in the author's note I said that I had temporary writers block and I lost my USB with all my saved files on it… Sadly, I haven't found my USB yet and I have a suspicion that someone has taken it… I had all my own original story ideas on it, plus a few assignments and fanfictions. If I could ask a favour, if you ever see a story that is the exact same idea/plot to any of my fanfictions or original stories (I have three up on my FictionPress website and a few intros on my profile, so you'll know) COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME! That would really mean a lot – I don't want my work being stolen.

Right, now that I have said all of that, onto the disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner, Hiro Mashima-sensei.

As an apology, this will be a long chapter.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_"Far out this place is old!" Gray exclaims as he examines the dusty doors._

_"They haven't been used for a while…" Brock mutters. I nod my head in agreement._

_Riri-chi walks up to the door and kicks it open._

_"Careful!" Brock shouts at her._

_"Meh," came Riri-chi's reply as she walks into the building._

_I hear Brock sigh and he follows her in, I gesture for the rest of the "group" to follow in._

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Sighing I placed yet another book back into the shelf. We've been here for the past 30 minutes and I've only gone through about 5 books. Looking to my left I sighed. There was at least 10 bookshelves and each had about 30 odd books stacked in them.

"Oi, Lulu-chi," Riri-chi's call came from my right. I flip my head over in her direction and see her waving to me. Brock is there, too. He had a grumpy look on his face and seems to be grumbling about something.

"Oh look," I heard Brock grumble sarcastically, "There's a book." He was looking at a large, wooden bookshelf and he gently slide out a old blue book, "Oh! Another book!" Brock placed the book back and draws out another, "What's this? Another bloody book."

I couldn't help but giggle at him. Brock has never been the reading type, and he absolutely hates being in libraries.

"Hey, Lulu-chi!" Rita calls again to get my attention.

"Ah, sorry. What's wrong?" I ask, turning back to my bookshelf.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rita questions, a slight hint of boredom in her tone. I mentally smirk; Riri-chi was also not the reading type.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing…" Rita sighs and gave Brock a slap on the shoulder, "Hurry it up would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," Brock grumbles.

"Oi, Luce, what am I supposed to be looking for?" a certain pink-haired mage asks me. I sigh and recall what happened half an hour ago.

"_We should split into teams," Erza stated, "Brock and Rita will be one team; Gray, Lisanna and I the other; and Natsu, Happy and Lucy as last team."_

_I mentally growl. Of course I would be stuck with that pink haired idiot and Happy. I glance at Lisanna and she doesn't seem all too happy either. Erza must have sensed it because before Lisanna could complain, Erza and the rest of the "team" charged in. I sigh angrily and walk towards the aisle of bookshelves where Natsu was – he and Happy were happily chatting before they noticed me. Their happy mood died down and they didn't bother talking to me – probably because they thought I wouldn't respond to them. That kind of hurt the part of me where the old Lucy still dwells. I shook my head and tried to block the feeling out. I mentally sigh again and pick up an old book to start flipping through it._

"You're to be looking for information on Jason," I state, wanting to end the conversation there.

"Jason…?"

I sigh, "The person we are looking for."

I sense that Natsu's mood darkened. He was no doubt pissed at the fact that someone is trying to hunt down one of his precious "family members". The thought of it disgusted me.

"What are his special traits or characteristics that I can tell him by?" Natsu ask.

Seems he actually decided to use a smart term for once. "The last time I saw him was May last year. In that period of time his appearance could have changed dramatically. We can only go on what we know, which is his old self. If he has changed, there is probably no possible way of guessing it is him by just looking at him," I explain. I glance at Natsu just to make sure he is following. He _is _an idiot, after all.

He looks like he understood everything I said so I continued, "The old Jason has jet black hair and teal coloured eyes. The length of his hair was about medium length, and it stopped at his shoulders. From a distance, it looks really spiky. Jason is tall, possibly around Laxus' height. He has a strong build but only a little muscle definition. His clothing is a black _kimono_ with a _hakama _that fades from grey to red_. _His _obi _has two _katana _attached."

I glance back at Natsu again – he looks surprised.

"What?" I ask.

Natsu grins childishly, "You've always been observant, haven't you?"

Against my will, the old Lucy made a small smile stretch on my lips. Natsu notices it and his grin widens.

"You smiled!" Natsu and Happy beams. I force the smile to go away and I turn back to my book. I sense that Natsu and Happy were now feeling very awkward. This really only pushed the old Lucy in me to smile again – and sadly, it worked.

After a while, Natsu started to speak to me again. "Hey, Luce," he said in a friendly tone, "why are we looking in books to find info on that bastard?"

Bastard.

That word rang through my mind a couple of times. 'That term would also apply to you, too, Natsu," I thought.

"Jason's belongs to the Xir clan. The Xir clan has been around since the start of time, and they have their own special type of magic. In these books there will be some clues that we can connect up," I explain.

Natsu nods his head understandingly and turns back to his book.

I mentally sigh yet again. This is going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

3 hours.

That is how long we have been here going through books.

I sigh for about the 20th time today and flick over the last page of the book I went through. This is the 45th book that I have read throughout the day.

"We have found absolutely nothing," Riri-chi complains loudly, "I'm starting to think this is a waste of time."

I started to agree with Riri-chi – this could be a waste of time. Actually, no. This is a waste of time. We would have much more luck if we went out and gathered information by talking to people and investigating. I grumble and place the book I'm holding back into the shelf.

Natsu and Happy were at the last bookshelf on my left. Ever since our last conversation, Natsu had become more serious and actually concentrated for once. Natsu is leaning against a wall flipping through a teal coloured book; he looks pretty handsome when he is concentrating. He also looks pretty cute because Happy is lying on his belly on Natsu's head, asleep.

'Natsu looks really cute… and handsome at the same time,' I gasp at my own thoughts and then shake my head madly. 'No! Lucy! Don't even go there!'

"You OK, Lulu?" Brock asks me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, just frustrated," I half lied. I was frustrated, but not at the reason Brock is thinking. Brock nods his head and goes back to where Riri-chi is.

"Alright!" I call loud enough for everyone to hear me, "We're leaving! There's nothing we can find here."

"YES!" Riri-chi shouts.

Brock sighs in relief and mouths "Thank the Lord."

Erza comes up to me and asks, "Are you sure?"

I nod my head in response.

"Alright," she says and calls over Lisanna and Gray. Riri-chi and Brock ran to the doors and leaped out of them.

"FINALLY!" They both yell.

I made a mental note to force them to come to the library with me if I'm ever pissed at them.

"I swear," Riri-chi says loudly, "If I ever see another book, I'll throw up!"

Brock nods his head in agreement and I chuckle a little.

"We're goin'?" Natsu questions, "Sounds good to me." He puts the book back carefully in its slot so Happy wouldn't fall off his head. I hear Erza, Gray and Lisanna walk out the door to join the two Flameheart guilds' members.

'Right, let's get out of here.'

I turn around to walk out when I hear a creaking noise. I stop immediately and look around – nothing. "That's weird…" I whisper.

_Thunk_.

I flick my head to the right and see that a book fell.

_Thunk_.

Another one fell.

The creaking noises became louder as two more books hit the ground with a _thunk_.

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed. My head shot up. My eyes widen at the sight – the large bookshelf beside me is falling down, and it's going to land on top of me if I don't move. I tried to move, but it feels as though a ghost's hands was holding them down.

A wave of shock hits me. I can't move. I'm stuck – completely helpless and unable to do a thing. My whole world started to slow down as the bookshelf fell.

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

**A/N: ***le gasp* What's going to happen to Lucy?! :O

A horrible cliff hanger, I know, but it's the best I can do… :(

Next update should be on Friday. Hopefully I can get my updates back on track to their original schedules… Hopefully.

**OC characters that have been introduced so far:**

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

**Reply to Guest review:**

Thanks so much for your review! I'm really happy that you like this story and think so highly of it. / Lucy will surface her feelings, but I'm a person who likes to take time and build up on that sort of thing. It will be interesting when Natsu find out, huh? BTW… Have you been reading my notes for this story…? O_O (Just kidding.) Thanks again for your review and hopefully I'll try to get my updating schedule back on track. :)

_**Please review!**_

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	8. Underneath the Bookshelf

**A/N: **Hi guys! New chapter for Flameheart! I apologize I'm late, again. I've been hit by a raft of events… It was that last day of term last Friday, and I lost all motivation to do productive stuff… Also, on the weekend I was packing for my family trip (yay). So I couldn't update then, or during the week since there was no Wi-Fi (it was torture, might I add). BUT! I have good news! I took my laptop with me on the trip and I finished the next few chapters of; "Flameheart", "Avenge" and "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life!" I've also finished one chapter of Tad Supernatural and My Devil Teacher (two of my original stories that are up on my FictionPress account). Now I shouldn't be late for the next few updates (hopefully). :D

**Little note: **I forgot to mention that all the members of _Team Natsu _(including Lucy) are 19 years of age.

**Little note 2: **I made a Facebook page called 'FaiOtaku'. If you have a Facebook account, would you do me a favour and give me a little 'like'? I post about chapter updates for my Fanfiction and FictionPress stories plus other little things (don't worry, I don't spam). If you'd 'like' me it'd mean a lot! I have the URL link on my Fanfiction bio. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner, Hiro Mashima-sensei.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_I turn around to walk out when I hear a creaking noise. I stop immediately and look around – nothing. "That's weird…" I whisper._

_Thunk__._

_I flick my head to the right and see that a book fell._

_Thunk__._

_Another one fell._

_The creaking noises became louder as two more books hit the ground with a__thunk__._

_"LUCE!" Natsu screamed. My head shot up. My eyes widen at the sight – the large bookshelf beside me is falling down, and it's going to land on top of me if I don't move. I tried to move, but it feels as though a ghost's hand was holding them down._

_A wave of shock hits me. I can't move. I'm stuck – completely helpless and unable to do a thing. My whole world started to slow down as the bookshelf fell._

_"LUCE!" Natsu screamed._

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

I feel myself being dragged to the ground by a strong arm. My eyes wouldn't leave the falling bookshelf. My head hits the ground in a flash and I feel a body looming over mine – pink hair comes into my vision.

"NATSU!' I hear Lisanna scream.

The bookshelf finally falls with a crash and lands violently on the person who is looming above me. Judging from Lisanna's cry just now, the person who is on top of me is probably Natsu…

Pressure is put on to my body as the weight of the bookshelfs lands on Natsu's back. After a few books have hit the ground with loud thunks, I hear a groan from above.

"Ouch… Oi, Luce, are you alright?" A worried groan asks me. I strain my eyes from the fallen bookshelf to the pink haired mage above me.

"I'm fine, you?" I try to nod my head a little but a shot of pain prevents me from doing so.

"I'm okay, but judging from your reaction just then, I won't say you're 'fine'," Natsu said, slightly growling with worry.

I huff, "I don't believe you're in the position to be saying that, since you are the one who just had a bookshelf collapse on him." That shut him up.

My gaze travels to the top of his head and I try to move my arm so I could examine it. I slid my arm out from my side and place it on the 19 year olds' forehead. I move my hand around the mage's head trying to find any injuries or tender spots. When I finally realize that he hadn't been hit on the head, I remove my hand.

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hit your head – otherwise it would have been a real mess," I say, the old Lucy in me smiles a little and lets out a sigh of relief. I move my gaze from the top of Natsu's head to his face. My eyes widen slightly at the sight in front of me. Natsu's cheeks are the same shade of pink as his hair, and he has this soft look of… affection (?) in his eyes.

He leans in slightly and places our foreheads together. I feel puffs of his calm breath on my face and his pink cheeks spread further across his face.

"Luce…" he mumbles.

'Not good,' I thought, he's moving his chin down ever so slowly – like he is trying to kiss me, 'Definitely not good.'

"Are you two alright?!" I hear Erza call worriedly. The weight of the bookshelf slowly lifts off and Gray pulls Natsu off me.

'I never thought I'd ever see another day where I'd be grateful for Erza and Gray…' I think while pulling myself off the ground. I nearly tumble over but Brock catches me and helps me to my feet.

"You OK?" Brock asks, the look in his eyes tell me that he is worried. I smile gently at him and nod my head.

"I have a dull pain in my arm, which will probably turn into a bruise, but other than that I am fine," I say reassuringly. The worry in Brock's eyes disappears like mist and he smiles.

"That's good."

"Natsu, are you OK?" I hear Lisanna gasp worriedly. I flick my brown eyes to where the Fairy Tail members gathered around the pink-haired mage. Gray has his hand on Natsu's shoulder while Lisanna was hanging off his right arm. Erza stood back a bit so the mage could breath.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really," Natsu says softly. I look into his eyes and see that his mind was replaying the situation that had just happened moments ago. He catches me staring at him and he visibly stiffens.

'I probably shouldn't mention what happened. Riri-chi wouldn't be too happy and Lisanna would go off her nut…' I think. I turn to face Natsu directly and place my hands at my sides. Looking him in the eye, I said, "Thank you for sheltering me from the bookshelf."

The corners off my lips turn upward a little – like I was smiling a little.

'Strange…' I think, 'It isn't the old Lucy who is forcing me to do it…'

I mentally shrug it off as Natsu opens his mouth to speak to me. "You're welcome," he says. His stiffness goes away and his body starts to relax. I open my mouth a little to begin speaking, but my eye catches a moving figure in the background.

Long, flowing black hair catches my eye and I instantly know who it is. "What'cha doing here, Raven?" I ask, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **New character comes into play! :D

I hope you liked that chapter and if you'd _**review**_ it would mean a lot to me. :)

List of OC characters that have been introduced so far:

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

Raven ? – Information unknown.

…

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	9. Raven Nightshade

**A/N: **Hey guys! I actually updated on Friday for once! Are you all proud of me? :D I was actually meant to update on Wednesday since I missed a day last week, however I was dragged out of my room to go see the outside world... *shivers* :P

**Little note: **I made a Facebook page called 'FaiOtaku'. If you have a Facebook account, would you do me a favour and give it a little 'like'? I post about chapter updates for my Fanfiction and FictionPress stories, plus other little things (don't worry, I don't spam). If you'd 'like' me it'd mean a lot! I have the URL link on my Fanfiction bio. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner, Hiro Mashima-sensei. I do not own Raven either; she is an OC who belongs to Kuro Inazumi.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_The corners off my lips turn upward a little – like I was smiling a little. _

'_Strange…' I think, 'It isn't the old Lucy who is forcing me to do it…'_

_I mentally shrug it off as Natsu opens his mouth to speak to me. "You're welcome," he says. His stiffness goes away and his body starts to relax. I open my mouth a little to begin speaking, but my eye catches a moving figure in the background._

_Long, flowing black hair catches my eye and I instantly know who it is. "What'cha doing here, Raven?" I ask, smiling._

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

The young girl turns around and smiles back at me. "Hello, Lucy-nee, it's been a while," she says, walking toward me. Her vivid eyes are more clearly seen when she approaches – one eye red, the other an iris colour. Her pale skin stands out because of the mostly dark clothing she wears – a dirty white muffler, a white tank top, a black blazer, black dress pants and black combo boots complete with a jewel covered brown belt.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Happy screams at the approaching Raven. Raven ignores the blue cat's comment and continues walking toward me. I hear Rita giggle slightly at Happy's outburst.

"Indeed it is," I say when she finally stands in front of me, smirking slightly.

"Ah! Raven-chi!" Riri-chi giggles childishly and tightly pulls the slim girl into a hug, "how's my cute little 11 year-old?"

"I'm not little!" Raven growls, glaring daggers into Riri-chi's head. Raven is… what would you call it? She's… below the average height of an 11 year-old girl – might I add she's very sensitive about her height, and she acts quite violently when someone calls her the _cursed_ word.

'That's one thing that never changes about Raven,' I think, 'always a hothead when you refer to her height.'

"Right, right – my bad!" Riri-chi teases and releases Raven from the tight embrace. The 11-year old frowns at the rusty-brown haired teenager in front of her.

"Honestly, Rita… Raven is younger than you and she is more mature…" Brock frowns, half-teasingly. Riri-chi pouted and crosses her arms – not wanting to hear anymore from him. Brock only laughs at her response.

I turn my attention away from Brock and ask Raven a question, "Why are you here?"

"I finished my job request early and master said I should come and be of assistance to you," she says.

"I see. Thanks for coming," I reply. That's what I love about Raven; she gets straight to the point. She's a quiet bookworm all the time, so you never really hear her rambling on about everything like Riri-chi does.

"Here," she says and holds out her hand. I glance down at the thick, old book in her slim hand and take it gently from her.

"Thank you…" I trail off as I look at the title.

_The History Of The Xir Clan._

I smile happily; the time in the library wasn't a waste after all. I look at the young teen in front of me and smile gratefully. She smiles back and nods her head.

"Okay, now, let's leave for real this time," I call and turn to the Fairy Tail bunch. As I turn around, I see that they are all just… staring at us. "What?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"W-who?" Natsu stutters. I mentally face palm, were they not listening to our conversation?

"This is Raven Nightshade," I gesture to Raven, who was ignoring them all, "she's an S level mage in Flameheart."

"Oh…" They all breathe in unison. I sigh at them, if they were any slower they'd be going backwards.

"Come on," I breathe and exit the building – Riri-chi, Brock and Raven both follow me out closely behind while the Fairy Tail bunch exit slowly chatting away.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. However this chapter is only introducing Raven, after all, she will play an important part in the story. :D Please check out Kuro Inazumi's account!

I hope you liked that chapter and if you'd _**review**_ it would mean a lot to me. :) 3

List of OC characters that have been introduced so far:

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

Raven Nightshade – An S rank mage who belongs to Flameheart and is very clingy to the guilds' master.

…

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


	10. Beginning The Hunt

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm aware that I forgot to update again… I must have short term memory or something… seriously! Anyways, this is the 10th chapter of "Flameheart". Now that I finally finished mentioning all of the main characters, we can actually get into the real story now. Yay! I also apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter; I read through it and fixed all the ones I could see. If you find anymore, please let me know. :)

**~IMPORTANT NOTE~**

I will no longer be updating twice a week. As you already know, I am struggling to keep my updates on time. So, I came to the resolution of updating once a week, with a long chapter! Hopefully this will keep me from missing my update date!

**~IMPORTANT NOTE~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail; all rights go to the respective owner, Hiro Mashima-sensei. I do not own Raven either; she is an OC who belongs to Kuro Inazumi.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_"This is Raven Nightshade," I gesture to Raven, who was ignoring them all, "she's an S level mage in Flameheart."_

_"Oh…" They all breathe in unison. I sigh at them; if they were any slower they'd be going backwards._

_"Come on," I breathe and exit the building – Riri-chi, Brock and Raven both follow me out closely behind while the Fairy Tail bunch exit slowly chatting away_

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

We walk back to the Inn where we were staying at and went into the Flameheart member's room. The new girl – Raven, I think – follows Lucy quietly and never speaks a word to us. Happy tries talking to her, but she just… ignores him – which slightly pisses me off.

"Lucy," Erza asks when we were all seated, "what exactly is our next move?" Lucy leans back onto the black, lounge seat she was currently sitting on – crossing her legs.

"Well," she starts, "first I'm going to have Raven read though this book over and over again so she can pick up every detail that might help us." The blond glances at the young mage, double checking that she agrees to the task given to her. Raven, who looks nonchalant about the whole thing, nods her head, signifying that she'll do it.

Lucy shifts her gaze to Brock, "Brock will be with her. Jason is known well for his surprise attacks – and quite frankly, it wouldn't surprise me if he tries to assault us."

Brock, who was leaning against a wall beside Lucy, nods his head. "That's true. We still don't know why the bastard is acting like this, so we can't be too careful."

Lucy's gaze then reaches Gray, who was sitting on a leather couch directly opposite of Lucy. "While Brock and Raven are here, I'll need Gray and Erza to look around the rich parts of town for signs of Jason."

"The _rich _part of town?" Gray repeats, folding his arms. Erza, who is sitting next to the ice mage, raises her eyebrow.

"You and Erza are the most… affluent looking out of all of us," Lucy responds, which made Erza smile.

"Thank you for your compliment," Erza smiles.

A small blush spreads across Lucy's cheeks, "I-I wasn't c-complimenting you o-or anything, i-idiot." Erza's hand quickly shot to her mouth, trying to suppress her chuckle at Lucy's Tsundere-ness.

'So… Lucy is Tsundere…' I blush a little – not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, but I have always had a thing for Tsundere type girls.

Lucy clears her throat, "Ahem… Riri-chi and Happy will be also looking around for signs of Jason, but they'll be in the industrial part of town."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers – a small smile etches its way on to Lucy's lips. Rita, who was sitting on the coffee table beside Lucy, nods her head. A small wave of happiness reaches Rita's eyes as she looks at Lucy's slightly smiling face.

'Ah, she looks so cute when she smiles like that…' I think, staring at the blond haired mage. My eyes then trail down to her lips, memories of this afternoon flooded into my mind. Given the situation we were in, of course I would blush when I remember how close we were.

The smile fades from Lucy's lips as she directs her attention to Lisanna and I. "The remaining Fairy Tail members, as well as myself, will be searching for clues in the downtown part of town. Since it is the largest area, it would make more sense to have more people looking around that place."

"Got it," I reply. I feel a little… giddy. Lucy is no longer using my last name to address me, and she seems less cold.

'Lucy and I will be working together…' I think. A feeling of glee spreads through me – Lucy and I will be working together again, as a team…!

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Brock falling out of bed. He landed on the ground with a large _thunk. _Not that it surprises me that he'd make such a noise; he is a brawny man, after all.

I sit up on the bed, letting the white sheets fall of me. I let out a stifled yawn, and stretch my arms upward.

"You alright?" I ask.

Brock chuckles a bit, and scratches his chamoisee coloured hair. "I'm fine, though Rita does thrash around in her sleep a lot."

I smirk, "Only when she's sleeping?"

It took him a while for him to "catch my drift", but when he finally got it, his face blushed a deep red.

"Lucy! We-we aren't up to that sort of… stage yet…" He scolds me while blushing. I chuckle at his response. While he is a brawny man on the outside, there was no way in hell he's strong in the inside. Say one little embarrassing thing, and he'd be blushing like a love stuck maiden. Rita and Brock have been going out for almost two years now. Although I found it strange that they haven't advanced that far, I held my peace.

I left my blushing team mate to go into our room's bathroom. I have a quick shower, and brush my hair, teasing it only slightly. I pull out a short, red, fight-friendly skirt with black, knee-length tights and slide them on. I pull out a black crop top and puts it on. I quickly slide on my black boots and zip up the sides. I then through on my two belts that have my keys and whip, and exit the bathroom.

I come out to see three, fully dressed Flameheart members. Raven sat on the couch in silence, while Brock and Riri-chi were having yet another "lover's quarrel". Raven is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, while Riri-chi is wearing a black Lolita outfit. Brock is wearing a Victorian styled outfit, meaning Riri-chi had packed his clothing. I slightly chuckled at the thought, the two really are meant for each other.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask, gaining their attention.

Riri-chi turned around and looks at me with a determined smile, "You bet'cha! Let's go get that bastard!"

I smirk back, "Yeah! I'm counting on Raven, you too, Brock!" Raven nods silently at me and Brock smiles.

"You got it!" Brock smiles.

Riri-chi runs to my side and clasps my left hand before pulling me out the door. "Let's go, Lulu-chi!"

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! A 1k word chapter! You guys proud of me? ;)

Remember that I will no longer be updating twice a week. I'm switching to once a week on Wednesday (AEST). :)

Just in case any of you are wondering, I did, in fact, change my account name. I am no longer FaiOtaku, but…! Leiko Aya! :D

List of OC characters that have been introduced so far:

Rita Otllorst – A member of Flameheart and Lucy's best friend.

Marvin Rosette – Master of Flameheart and is a father-like figure to the whole guild.

Brock Hills – A member of Flameheart whom is very cheerful and likes to make people laugh.

Jason Xir – An ex-member of Flameheart and used to be Lucy's lover.

Lucas and Mary – Flameheart's #1 love birds. They are always seen together, and they never fight.

Raven Nightshade – An S rank mage who belongs to Flameheart and is very clingy to the guilds' master.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP ON WRITING!**_

Until next time,

Leiko Aya.


End file.
